Reine De Méfait
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Loki found an old obscure spell that ensured that if he were to die that he'd come back, which is a good thing because after the whole 'Avengers' debacle he was sentenced to death. What he didn't know about the spell was that once you are 'reincarnated' you aren't the same as you were. Because the spell puts your everything into a new body, which you don't get to pick.
1. la première de nombreuses

~*~*~*~Reine De Méfait~*~*~*~

By: The Mistress

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs…well that and the plot.

**Chapter 1-An Accursed Discovery**

~~~Angel's POV~~~

_Hi, I'm Angel and I have just gotten into some seriously crazy shit! Seriously, I'm not even freakin' jokin' right now. I was just sitting there and then that weird guy showed up out of the blue-but then the craziest thing happened-….Okay…Let me just start-over here. My name is Angel Moseley and I have quite the story to tell. *sigh* and I hope it ends well, or at the very least not as bad as before._

Okay my story has a not so pretty beginning. It happens right after my mom dies. I mean it's not like that was a complete shock or anything because she'd been sick for a while and on top of that she was a heavy smoker so we'd known this was gonna happen for a while now. What was really shocking was that after Mom died the house I grew up in got taken away because my name wasn't on the deed, only Mom's was and now she's gone. I was really sad to see that old house go but it wasn't the end of the world. The people who were taking the house said I had three days to get anything of hers I wanted so there was that. Most of the stuff didn't have any sentimental or monetary value so I left it there. The only things I took were my Mom's big jewelry box, her two cameras, her computer, and of course her perfume. Her Chanel no.5, now that had some real sentimental value. Everyday or before she went out she'd always spray a little on, just so she smelt fancy she'd say.

But enough with memories past, back to the present-err…well back to the story at hand fits better here I guess. Regardless, after I packed up everything of value I took it to my boyfriend's apartment so it would be safe or so I stupidly thought. Ya see my wonderful boyfriend (please note heavy sarcasm) James Braxton was apparently a filthy, no-good, cheating, son-of-a-bitch! Why the name calling you ask? Because that man-whore deserves it that's why! While he and I were together he was secretly seeing some skanky silicone chested slut behind my back. And he decided to tell me this after my mom dies. What kind of sick fuck does that?! Well apparently the one I dated for four years! I mean I climb the long rickety set of stairs that lead to our apartment, get in the apartment, carefully set my deceased mothers things down, and finally collapse onto our beat up old couch. At this point I just want to roll over and sleep forever but I get up and start making dinner.

*sigh* There I was being a good little girlfriend making my ungrateful bastard of a boyfriend dinner, wondering where he was when all of a sudden BANG! The front door was practically thrown open and in stumbled a drunken James. That, now that wasn't what shocked me because James wasn't the…driest fellow you could know. What was surprising was the bottle blond that was pretty much glued to his side, giggling and stumbling along with him into the apartment.

A sudden and burning rage engulfed me like a tidal wave, I mean here I am cooking for this bastard after packing up my dead mom's stuff and in he stumbles drunk, not a care in the world, groping some blonde whore all while my world crumbles around me, not a thing I can do to stop it either. It feels like I'm totally helpless and there's nothing I can do. And I know I should have taken the high road and calmly asked James what was going on and asked him what he thought he was doing with this woman and overall kept a level head, but DAMMIT! I'm sick and tired of the high road!

I'm tired of doing what's right, of what's normal. And I think I might have snapped a little, because I blacked out for just a second but when I came back to myself I was screaming at a wide eyed James, I was asking him who this woman was, what the hell he was doing with her, why he was drunk, and what was going on. When the little worm did speak it was to try to stutter out some half assed explanation. And I know I asked him to explain himself but I swear the minute he opened his stupid mouth to start talking I wanted to gut out his vocal cords so he could never spew out lies EVER AGAIN!

I gritted my teeth together and was about to tell him to go ride a one horse open sleigh straight to hell but BlondieBimbo opened her over glossed lips and said in the most annoying voice ever, "Jamie I thought you already said you broke up with her, like weeks ago. What's she still doing here?" And I know it's cliché but I was speechless. I was really speechless, for a moment I could thing of nothing to say to either of them. And then that moment passed and I had a lot to say, quite loudly I might add.

I took a claming deep breath and screamed, "YA KNOW WHAT 'JAMIE'? YOU CAN ROT IN THE DEEPEST, DARKEST, DANKEST PIT IN THE SEVENTH LEVEL OF HELL!" I started grinding my teeth again even though I know it's a terrible habit to have. "And you can also cook your own damn food, clean your own damn apartment, and sleep around with any ol' WHORE you want to now because WE'RE FUCKING DONE!"

After thoroughly dumping his ass I stormed off to what was once 'our' bedroom and started packing my things up to leave. I didn't have a whole bunch so it didn't take long but it did fill up my whole car. The only part of my car that wasn't being taken up by boxes or bags was the driver seat. After packing up I left, and didn't look back. But in retrospect I probably should have because while in my little rage I left one single item behind by mistake, my mom's Chanel no.5 perfume. It must have accidentally fallen from the box that had the cameras and jewelry box in them.

Of course I didn't notice this til the next day after I found that crazy fucking-…well I'm getting ahead of myself here. Back to where I was. I had just left 'Jamies' apartment and was just driving, just driving aimlessly because I didn't have anywhere to go. I mean it wasn't just my Mom or anything because I have family, I have two sisters and a brother but they live very far away and my Dad, well he hasn't lived with us for years. My Dad lives in Tennessee now but even if he did live near by it would have been awkward, me just showing up out of the blue. He and I have never really been close. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad and I know he loves me, it's just we're just not…compatible I guess you could say. Our personalities clash and we don't have anything in common with each other; let's just leave it at that.

I get along pretty well with my sisters as long as there is more than one state between me and them and my brother…well I have no clue where he lives. Back when I was 19 he caught a severe case of the 'wander-lust' and just took off one day. He left a note that said he was going traveling and that he might be back one day but that was damn near five years ago. I like to think I'll see him again but I don't lose any sleep over the fact that I'm probably not going to.

Needless to say I was pretty much shit outta luck about now. It was dusk and I could only think of one place to go where I could calm my frayed nerves and relax, The Bonnbeau Cemetery. Now you're not supposed to be there after dusk so I parked my car in the shade of a little quick-stop store and walked the two blocks to the cemetery and hopped the closed fence. I wandered to the very back of the cemetery where they have a man made pond. There's this huge tree next to the pond with branches that are so long and heavy they hang really close to the ground, they're great for climbing from branch to branch.

I climbed from the lowest branch and kept climbing til I was about nine or ten feet from the ground. I found a semi-comfortable branch and settled in for a while. You could hear the frogs and crickets all around and in the pond, chirping and croaking like a strange nocturnal symphony. I closed my eyes and just listened, and I almost fell asleep when I heard a car engine, a really close one at that. I opened my eyes but stayed perfectly still so that I could see what was happening but what was happening couldn't see me.

A small non script Corolla with its lights turned off drove up next to the pond and parked close to a small bench resting below a tree and a man got out of the car and practically ran over to the bench and kneeled before it. I thought perhaps that he was going to start praying or something but instead he moved the bench aside and started digging with his bare hands. I guess once he dug down far enough (for him at least) he stopped and half heartedly attempted to wipe his dirtied hands on his pants before he started going through his pockets like he was looking for something. I don't think he found it because he started frantically searching though all his pockets and then jumped up and ran back to his little car.

He wrenched open the driver side door before rummaging through the small interior; searching, searching, searching for the mystery item. With a cry even I could hear from where I was at, he stumbled from his car and scurried back to the forgotten hole. He carefully sat whatever he'd retrieved from his car into the little hole like a delicate seed then covered it tenderly with soft dirt and patted it down for good measure. He then replaced the bench he had moved earlier and stood up and nearly sprinted back to his car, seemingly very eager to leave behind whatever was buried beneath that wrought iron bench.

I heard the sound of the guys engine fade further and further into the distance, and once it was completely silent in the cemetery again, except for the sound of the frogs and crickets, I nimbly descended the elderly tree and slowly walked over to the bench. Almost every step I tool was followed by a pause so I could hear if a car or an engine was approaching. Finally making it to the bench I quickly moved it so I could see what that guy was in such a rush to get rid of. I carefully dug into the fresh dirt and after a few seconds of digging my fingers brushed against fabric.

Confused I tugged on the fabric and it turned out the thing was a draw-string bag with something inside of it. I shook the dirt of before pulling the bag open and tipping the contents out into my waiting hand. It was a smallish box that vaguely resembled a tiny treasure chest. It even had the little clasp in front to keep the box closed. Upon closer inspection I noticed the box was quite the amazing piece of art. The box was a dark Ebony wood, so dark it was almost black, and on each side of the box was a small carving. On one side was a fearsome looking wolf howling at the sky, and on another side was a coiling snake with an open jaw ready to strike, and on the third was a horse with eight legs strangely enough, while on the last side was a sickly looking girl with wisps a what looked like smoke surrounding her, but the most amazing was the lid, it was of a grinning androgynous face with swirls of hair curling around the sides of the box that created a beautiful looking aesthetic.

I was so enthralled with the fabulous craftsmanship of the little box that I almost forgot to open it to see what was inside. Key word here being 'almost', for if I hadn't opened the box I'd still be asleep in a tree right now. But I guess it was a stroke of luck that I was curious enough (_coughNOSYcough_) to see what lied within said box. I finally tore myself away from the carvings and flipped up the clasp and the lid popped open revealing a pendant nestled on a bed of crushed velvet. The pendant was so beautiful I stopped breathing for a second. It was rectangular in shape, two inches wide and three inches high and looked and felt like solid silver. The edges of the pendant had a woven look to them and in the center were two snakes coiled together biting their own tales to create a large intricate 'S'. It was stunning, and I couldn't fathom why the man from earlier had abandoned such an amazing little box and an even more amazing necklace here in the ground in the middle of a cemetery.

I shrugged that thought off and lifted the beautiful piece of jewelry from its safe place and was surprised but pleased to see a glistening silver chain attached to the pendant. The necklace was so perfect that I had to try it on just in case that man came back with a changed mind and wanted it back. I sat the box on a soft spot of grass and stumbled over to the edge of the pond so I could look in the water and see my reflection after I tried it on. I unclasped the chain and re-clipped it around my neck then flipped my hair to make sure none got caught while I was putting the necklace on.

I leaned forward over the pond and caught my reflection. And I'm not trying to sound conceited but it looked fabulous on me. The small rectangular pendant rested just above my cleavage, drawing attention to it in a slightly seductive manner. I was admiring my mirror self when out of nowhere the chain shortened and got tighter than I was entirely comfortable with. It continued to tighten and choke me making me freak out. I started frantically tugging at the chain to either loosen it or tear it off completely, I didn't care which, I just wanted to get it off. I was gasping for air, desperately trying to get more oxygen in my lungs. The edges of my vision started to get dark meaning I was about to pass out, and I unknowingly stumbled into the pond and slipped in the mud making me fall backwards into the murky water.

I flailed in the water, and attempted to stand because the water was only about chest deep, but I couldn't get my footing on the slippery bottom of the pond. The black edges on my already hindered vision slowly got worse and my throat and lungs burned severely from the lack of air and finally I couldn't fight any more and I sank to the bottom. I could feel myself slipping into the blackness that surrounded me, but before my eyes slipped closed for what I thought was the last time, was that Mom was going to be very surprised to see me again so soon. And just like that I was gone, but what I didn't know was that the necklace that cut off my air supply was what was also keeping me alive although at the time it didn't seem so.

My motionless body was quite abruptly engulfed in an ethereal light which was coming from the necklace that was tightly wrapped around my neck. The light got so bright that it lit up the whole pond and if anyone had been within seeing distance of it they would have thought a sun had been born on earth, small but very bright, nearly blinding. And like it never happened the light was gone, receding back into the pendant while at the same time my seemingly lifeless body was lifted by an unseen force to float on the surface of the now docile pond. And that's where I stayed for the rest of the night, in a deep slumber that made me unable to be awoken by outside forces. And while to the grounds keeper, who found me, and the paramedic he called who looked me over, and even the mortician they sent me to who said I didn't need an autopsy because I had obviously drowned, I was 100% dead, _Dead_, **DEAD!** But those men were _dead_ wrong. I was much more alive than I had ever been.

**~~TBC~~**

**A/N- Well here's the revised version of TGWCDA,**

**although now the story is called Reine De Méfait.**

**I hope you people enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. la seconde venue

~*~*~*~Reine De Méfait~*~*~*~

By: The Mistress

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs…well that and the plot.

**Chapter 2- Some Serious Self Discovery**

~~~**Angel's POV**~~~

I awoke in pitch darkness. There was not a single speck of light to be seen. I tried to sit up so I could figure out where I was but I barely sat up before my head smacked into a metal wall. I lied back down and brought my hands up to rub my sore forehead and on the way there they brushed against metal on either side of me, and then it hit me. I was in a box, and not just a regular box, I was locked in a metal box with no light anywhere. "Oh shit, someone buried me alive! Someone get me out of here!" I screamed for help until my voice started to crack.

"Help, get me out of here!" I kicked and screamed and banged my fists against the metal ceiling above me, not realizing I was leaving very large dents in my wake, but stopped abruptly when I heard a noise. I could here someone just outside the box, close to where my feet were, though they were muffled. I couldn't understand what was being said so I just yelled for them to please let me out while kicking the metal at my feet as hard as I could and after a few kicks I could see light again, so I kicked even harder and the light got brighter. I looked down and saw I had kicked a fairly large hole that was big enough for me to fit through, straight through the metal.

I was so scared and pumped full of adrenalin that I didn't think it was odd at all that I could **kick** through metal; I just wanted to get out of there and find out where I was. I admit I was a little scared of what I would find outside of this box but I shimmied down until my legs and then my behind were out but suddenly I fell the rest of the way out, landing hard on my ass. I winced and hoped I hadn't broken my tail bone while similarly squinting my eyes from the sudden increase in light.

A second later my eyes adjusted and I saw I was in a large circular room with cement brick walls that had been painted while, a white tiled floor, a rectangular table in the center covered in a white sheet, a large tray of doctors surgical equipment next to it, and a few machines on wheels that I had no idea what they were. The lights above me flickered ominously as I slowly stood up and the sheet that was covering me slid to the floor, leaving me naked as the day I was born. I hurriedly snatched the sheet up and wrapped it around myself so it covered everything from my chest down.

Once covered I stood all the way up but froze when I heard a noise coming from the corner of the room behind the table covered in the sheet I noticed earlier. I quietly inched towards the surgical equipment and picked up the largest scalpel then calmly called out if anyone was there, though on the inside I was scared for my life. I heard a quiet gasp but whoever was there made no move to come out so I took a deep breath, steeled my nerves, and tore the sheet off the table in one move. A small round man screamed when I ripped the sheet from the table, revealing his hiding spot. I yelled at him to tell me who he was and he looked at me with wide eyes, like he'd never seen a half naked woman before, and stuttered out,

"J-Jake Reynolds! I-I'm J-Jake Reynolds, the mortuary assistant here."

That just made me even more confused then I already was. Why in the hell was I in the morgue? I'm not dead, not even close! I decided to voice my concerns.

"Why on earth am I in a morgue?" I waved the scalpel in my hand around, motioning to the room around us.

I waited for him to answer but he just continued to shake slightly and look at me like I was an alien or something.

"WELL?"

He jumped at my loud question and said all in a rush, desperate to get it all out and not stutter.

"You'reinamorguebecauseyouwerefou nddead!"

His shaking had only worsened after his jumbled reply. I simply stood there after I figured out what he said. Everyone thought I was dead? Why would they think that? And then the night before flashed in my mind. Me putting on that damn necklace, it choking me like a like it was alive, falling into the pond, and then blacking out. Someone must have found me floating in the pond or something after I passed out. But that doesn't explain how I'm still alive after passing out in a pond, or why they thought I was dead since I was obviously alive.

I refocused on the scared Jake and asked him where my clothes were. He pointed to his left and I saw where he was pointing. There were two white plastic bags on a shelf next to one of those machines you see in a hospital. I told him to get up and get me my clothes. He didn't move so I yelled out NOW! That seemed to jolt him into action and he scrambled out from beneath the autopsy table I just realized and over to the bags. He opened them both and picked up the second and tossed it at my feet. I snatched it up and peered inside to see my clothes but there was a problem, they were soaking wet, no doubt from the filthy pond water. I narrowed my eyes and threw the bag of clothes down on the ground.

I seriously doubted there were any spare clothes that would fit my tall curvy frame here in the mortuary so I turned to Jake and said,

"Give me your lab coat, my clothes are soaked."

He looked surprised but quickly complied, tossing me the white coat after slipping it off his shoulders. I held the scalpel with my teeth, careful not to cut my mouth, and put the coat on and buttoned it all the way up over the sheet I had wrapped around me in a makeshift dress. I took the scalpel out of my mouth and glances down at my bare feet.

"Where are my shoes, I had them with me at the pond before all this happened."

Jake quickly tore the first bag open and rifled through it for a few seconds before he yanked out the pair of shiny black flats I had on the day before and tossed them to me. I slipped them on and looked at the bag and asked him what else was in it. Jake picked up the bag and looked inside of it before sitting it on the ground and sliding it to me. I glanced up at him and he seemed very nervous. It was probably because I had a sharp object pointed at him but he was a strange man I didn't know so I had to protect myself from him, no matter how harmless he seemed.

I quickly bent down and grabbed the bag and slowly walked backwards to the metal table while keeping my eyes on Jake and dumped the contents of the bag out to see. My wallet was in there as well as some pocket change, a tube of my favorite strawberry scented lip-gloss, and…the box and necklace from the other night! I frowned at the box and necklace and picked up my wallet, change, and lip-gloss before pocketing them, then turned back to the box and necklace and picked them up and wondered what to do next.

I sighed and pocketed them as well before turning back to Jack and asking him where this morgue was.

"It's in the basement of Sisters of Grace Hospital. Look you can let me go, I won't tell anyone anything, I promise!" he pleaded with me, trying to get me to let him go but I knew if I let him go he'd go running to hospital security and then they would call the police and the police would…would…well they would do something okay! I'm not 100% sure what but I can bet it would be unpleasant for me.

I was scared of what they would do so I admit I panicked a little. I pointed the little surgery tool at Jake and told him to pull out one of the beds from the wall of small doors where they stored bodies. He froze in what I assume was fear before he started babbling out a bunch of nonsense that just annoyed me to no end. I felt my face contort into a scowl because in that moment he sounded just like James. Making excuses for his stupid self.

"Hey! Do it, now! Or I swear to god!" I practically hissed at him. His eyes got wide as saucers before he quickly shuffled to open one of the little doors. I looked from him to the open door and nodded at him to continue. He took a deep breath and pulled out the bed slowly then looked at me. I just raised an eyebrow at him and his meek demeanor.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go on, get in there." He feebly shoot his head no, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Look, it's either you get in here and on my way out I tell someone you need assistance down here and they come let you out, OR I just kill you and stuff your body into one of those body bags over there." I said with as much conviction as I could muster, hoping he would believe me. He tensed up and stopped all attempts at trying to talk, so that means he thought I would really kill him. That was good because if he didn't get on the damn bed willingly I don't know what I'd do.

I heard him suck in a nervous breath before he tentatively sat on the little bed and slowly lie back down and look at me with a healthy amount of fear in his scared eyes. I stared directly in his fearful eyes and told him he would be fine and someone would be down to get him after a while. I asked him if he had a cell phone on him and he paused before reluctantly nodding his head, and in that moment I thought he looked like a child whose mother was going to take away his favorite toy. I would have laughed but that probably would have just freaked him out so I settled for a smirk.

I told him to call for help if nobody came down here in the next ten minutes. I then proceeded to push his trembling body into the wall and closed the little hatch door after him. After that was done with I tucked the scalpel into the side pocket of the lab coat then looked around the room to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything, then I practically ran to the elevator that would take me to the ground level. I pressed the up button, which incidentally was the only button on the key pad. I know I was fidgeting terribly as I waited for the elevator to get here, but I was so damn nervous I thought I might throw up.

A 'ping' from the elevator signaled its arrival, so I stepped inside and pressed the lobby button and watched the metal doors slide closed. It felt like I was trapped in that damn box for an eternity but in reality it was only a couple minutes and then the lift came to a jerking halt before the doors slid open silently. A couple people passed me but paid me no mind as I stepped of the lift and calmly made my way to the front nurse's desk. I reached it and the elderly nurse there greeted me with a smile and a, "Good evening doctor, how can I help you?" My eyebrow rose in confusion at her 'doctor' comment but I remembered I was wearing a doctor's lab coat in a hospital so yeah. I forced a smile and said in my sweetest voice that Doctor Reynolds needed some assistance down in the morgue, stat. She nodded and turned around to call for a couple nurses to go down to the morgue and help Dr. Reynolds. I made sure to leave before she turned back around to avoid anymore interaction with her.

Once I made it out of the hospital I looked left then looked right. My shoulders slumped as I realized I felt lost, as I had nowhere to go, nobody to go see, and nothing to do. I started walking in the direction I knew would eventually lead me to my car, if it was still there anyways. It was already in the P.M. when I woke up in the morgue but now it was rapidly getting dark, and while this area was safe to roam around in while it was daytime, at night it turned into a ghetto wasteland. I burrowed myself tighter into the long white coat, trying to escape the biting chill of the night and picked up my pace so I could hopefully reach my car faster. I had a little over a mile before I reached the little super market where I had parked my car the night before, when I passed by a group of boys, common street thugs by the looks of them.

I stared straight ahead of me trying to look inconspicuous, hoping they would leave me alone and continue talking amongst themselves. It was not to be though because as soon as one of them saw me he just had to alert the others imbeciles to the presents of a foreign female. When I got close enough they started calling out crude vulgarities and idiotic phrases like, "What's up doc?" and "Hey there doctor, wanna check my temperature?" I just rolled my eyes and ignored them and continued on my way, and I was almost home free when one of the bolder boys gripped my upper arm and asked me where I was going. I tried to yank my arm back but he kept a firm hold on me, so in the hopes of him letting me go once he had his answer I hissed out, "I'm going home, now let me go!"

Unsatisfied with my reply the boy started dragging me over to his smirking friends while saying that that sounded boring and I should hang out with them. I started to panic when they started to gather around me, blocking off most of my escape routes and I felt dread pool in my stomach when another of the boys wrapped his arm around my waist and started rubbing circles and my hip while his friends whistled and made crude sexual comments. I was about to tell them to let me go before I screamed when the boy who dragged me over here in the first place grabbed my ass and that was the last straw, I elbowed the one with his arm around me in the stomach and dug my heel into the first one's foot before I tore out of there as fast as I could.

I ran as fast as my tired feet would take me, running across roads, through yards, down alleys, and when I heard them gaining on me I hastily ducked into a shadowy alleyway and hid in an alcove, hoping beyond hope that they would just keep running on. I heard a few of them run past and almost sighed in relief, but tensed up when I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the mouth of the path I was hidden in. I held my breath and prayed he wouldn't see me, but he just kept getting closer and closer. I could hear him breathing, he was a few feet from me when I buried my face in my knees and wrapped my arms around my head and prayed in my head, "God I wish I was somewhere safe and away from here."

But sadly I knew I was doomed, doomed to be beaten, raped, and left to die in this filthy alley. I curled myself into an even tighter ball and waited for the inevitable. I waited and waited, but nothing happened. Slowly, just in case it was a trick, I peeked an eye open to see if it was all clear. The first thing I noticed was that the alley was brighter than it was a moment ago.

'Maybe someone turned a light on and scared the little thug off.' I thought hopefully.

The second, and 'massively more important factor' I screamed in the back of my mind, was that I wasn't in the dark pathway anymore. I wasn't even sure I was in the same town let alone the same alley I was in a moment ago. I just continued to sit there unmoving, staring out at the glorious sight before me. I sat transfixed at the sight of a shining white castle that was more massive than any castle I had seen before, whether it be on TV or in books. Littered around the giant castle were smatters of what I thought were pine and yew trees, nearly completely covered with powdery snow. While that in itself was beautiful, what really caught my eye was the bridge that was glistening and glittering rainbow bridge. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It looked like an actual rainbow, like if you tried to step on it you'd fall through. I sighed out dreamily and knew I'd never seen anything so amazing in my entire life.

I'm pretty sure I sat there gaping like an idiot for a very long time. But I snapped back to reality when I heard a lone horn sound some distance away from me. I stood up and carefully made my way to where the sound of the horn got louder. I stepped onto a stone path and decided to follow it until I found someone to maybe help me, or tell me where I am. I stopped short when I realized I had no idea where the hell I was. I wasn't in my little wasteland of a home town anymore that was for damn sure. I rubbed my temples in frustration as I tried to rationalize what happened to me and how I got to this foreign place. Maybe that thug from the alley knocked me unconscious and I'm dreaming right now. Or maybe I had an aneurism and died and now I'm in heaven. It makes a lot of sense because this place is probably what all those whacked out Christians pictured heaven to be like.

I guess that's it, I'm dead. I have to be because I seriously doubt there's a place like this on earth. I resumed walking down the stone walkway hoping to run into someone to help me out, and maybe tell me what happened to me like how I died. I continued on and came to a stop when I found the source of the horn from earlier. A stocky looking man with russet colored hair and a matching russet beard stood on a low hill blowing into what looked like a buffalo horn. I couldn't see much from where I was but from what I could see it was very well made, little bands of carvings along the end. But before I could look any further the stocky man lowered the horn and saw me out of the corner of his eye and turned around to face me. But he spoke before I had a chance to ask him anything.

He looked me over, his eyebrows furrowed in thought, like he had seen me somewhere before but couldn't remember where. Then his eyebrows lifted in recognition as he spoke for the first time.

"Loki?"

**TBC!**

**A/N: Hello all! How did you like my second chapter? I hope it was good. It was pretty fun to write it, I'll admit. Well anywho! You know what to do! Reviews please! They make it easier to write after all! Hugs and Kisses to all who review!**

**~The Mistress**

**XOXO**


End file.
